Sturnus
The Sturnus (スタルヌス) also known as the Spheroes (球根, Kyūkon), Sphereos, (球体, Kyūtai) and the Ōtsutsuki (大槻, Ōtsuki) is a race of Human-like Aliens or simply horned celestial beings (天津人, amatsubito) originating from another world and the Nexus Planet, having arrived to Dens about 1,000 years ago. Several members of this clan have heavily influenced both the shinobi, and the world at large with their actions having shaped the world into what it is today. Some members of this race notably have unusual anatomy such as horns and pale white or grey skin. They also seem adapted to living in otherwise inhabitable environments such as the Moon. Characteristics and Culture The Ōtsutsuki were a generally good-natured race who strived for peace, given they were devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources called the Crystals. However, not all of them are good as demonstrated by Black Zetsu, who was also the mastermind that instigated many of the events that shaped shinobi history and to secure Queen Kaguya's revival. They are a very ancient race that once dominated a majority of the Multiverse. Members *Yahweh *Yula *Haoru *Suzugamori *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki *Raimei Ōtsutsuki *Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki *Hamura Ōtsutsuki *Minato no Mikoto *Hamura no Mikoto *Mia Ōtsutsuki *Maya Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ōtsutsuki *Sai Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Ōtsutsuki *Rock Ōtsutsuki *Spear Ōtsutsuki *Momoshiki Palpatine *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Kyoji Ōtsutsuki *Domon Ōtsutsuki *Utakata Ōtsutsuki *Luna Ōtsutsuki *Ryūko Ōtsutsuki *Cavendish Ōtsutsuki *Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki *Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki *Toneri Ōtsutsuki *Urashiki Ōtsutsuki *Tutankhamun Ōtsutsuki Biology and Monarchy The Concepts of the Spheroes Species can be found the terms of Monarchy. Sovereign The Only notable sovereigns are Yahweh, Yula and Suzugamori. When the Sovereigns were born and equipped with power and authority of the gods, sovereign-class Spheroes were able to give birth to many different lifeforms in the subsequent generation. In other words using their power to give new life in different planets were to be their children. Emperor and Empress After the Sovereigns give life across every planet, the Emperor and Empress takes the mantle from the Sovereign and gives out laws, rules and regulations over his/her subjects. History For countless eons, Yahweh and Yula had created life in the core of the Meta-Universe the Ōtsutsuki clan have been ruling throughout dimensions seeking out worlds cultivated with the crystals and God Trees. Every thousand years, a God Tree produces a "chakra fruit" (チャクラの実, Chakura no Mi), which human legend holds are never to be touched. Yahweh and Yula had set up with two rules, never to conquer a planet with life and only touch the greatest treasure, the Triforce. Members of the Ōtsutsuki clan agreed of this rule and consumed the fruit and obeying the law of the Triforce as a result until one member tried to defy the two rules by consuming the fruit and fortifying a new planet as the seat of power and gathering larger armies. She despises the nations of the multiverse and she wanted to rule the multiverse by taking possession of the Triforce, waging a great war against them, with those who agreed with her ideals by her side. After attacking and killing many of the alien races with the aid of her larger armies and slaughtering a large number of early humans she was thereafter ever known as "Traitor". The remaining Archangels of Yahweh's army mounted an attack on their new nemesis and hid the Triforce within the heart of the seat of power known as the Dynasty. Category:Species Category:Clans Category:Nations Category:Governments Category:Fanon